


Je ne te jugerais pas

by MidnightStroll (AfternoonBreak)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boners, Comfort/Angst, Français | French, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfternoonBreak/pseuds/MidnightStroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jeune homme s'arrange pour intégrer la simulation, dans le but d'approcher Hajime. Se passe après le premier procès, spoilers pour tout le jeu. OS.<br/>Hajime/MaleReader Pas de lemon, juste un peu (tout petit peu) de fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je ne te jugerais pas

Je me trouvais en face d’un cottage. Pas n’importe lequel, évidemment. C’était celui d’Hajime. J’étais parvenu à entrer dans la simulation, mais à présent, j’hésitais. Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment pousser la porte ? Personne d’autre n’était parvenu à me suivre. Après tout, je voulais passer un peu de temps seul avec Hajime. Oui, je suis amoureux de lui. Dis comme ça, j’ai l’air d’un fanboy, non ?  
Je finis par toquer à la porte -j’ai des bonnes manières, ça pourrait le mettre mal à l’aise si j’entrais sans l’avertir.  
\- Komaeda ? Je ne suis pas d’humeur, va-t-en.  
\- C’est pas Komaeda.  
Sa voix faible s’est faite entendre à travers la porte, et j’entends à présent ses pas se rapprocher de la porte. Bientôt, la porte s’ouvre, et je vois un visage exténué me fixer. Aucun de nous ne dit rien pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce qu’il murmure, stupéfait :  
\- Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu arrivé là ?  
Je décide de mentir, il ne me croirait de toute façon pas, et si jamais Monokuma en apprenait davantage sur moi, ça pourrait compromettre tout le plan de Makoto et les autres.   
\- Je suis là depuis peu, mais … pour faire simple, je suis un nouvel élève.  
Il à l’air stupéfait, et je le comprends aisément.  
\- Mais … tu … Je sais pas comment réagir, en fait, dit-il en ayant l’air totalement dépassé.  
\- Tu peux … c’est bête, je sais, mais … Est-ce que tu peux m’héberger ? Monokuma ne m’a pas filé de quoi dormir, et je risque d’avoir du mal à dormir à la belle étoile sans sac de couchage.  
Un éclair de compréhension luit dans son regard. Je n’ai pas envie de me faire passer pour une demoiselle en détresse, mais pour me rapprocher de lui …  
Il semble hésiter, et je le comprends. Après tout, Hanamura vient d’être exécuté, et … Attends, je rêve, ou il vient de s’écarter pour me laisser rentrer ? Il dit avec un léger sourire :  
\- Je t’en prie, entre.  
Je le regarde, stupéfait. Quand je pense à ce qu’il est devenu suite à sa rencontre avec Junko … J’entre dans le cottage -que je connais déja, évidemment.  
\- Merci beaucoup, heu …  
\- Hajime. Hinata Hajime. Tu t’appelles comment ?  
Je lui donne mon nom, et il acquiesce :  
\- Je me disais bien que tu n’étais pas japonais.  
Il ferme la porte et soudain se frappe le front; je sais immédiatement à quoi il pense.  
\- Merde, j’avais oublié qu’il n’y avait qu’un lit …   
Il ne semble pas savoir quoi faire, et je le comprends. Je déclare :  
\- Dors dans le lit, je ne veux pas te déranger plus que ça.  
Hajime secoue la tête :  
\- Non, ça n’ira pas. Prends-le, je vais dormir par terre.  
\- Pas question ! … Au pire, si tu tiens absolument à ce que je dorme dans ton lit, alors dors-y aussi. Je pense qu’il est assez grand, non ?  
Il à l’air incertain, mais finit par accepter en souriant légèrement.  
\- D’accord, ça me va. Si tu en as besoin, la salle de bain (il tend le bras vers une porte) est juste ici.  
\- Merci beaucoup, Hajime.  
\- Pas de quoi. J’essaierais de te trouver des affaires demain auprès de Monokuma.  
Je sais à quel point avoir affaire à l’ours l’insupporte, Hajime est vraiment trop gentil. Je décide de prendre une douche, mais résiste à l’envie de m’exhiber devant lui -je n’ai pas envie de tout gâcher. L’eau brûlante me détend, et j’ai limite envie de rester dans cette simulation. Au Quartier Général de la Fondation Future, on n’a que des douches froides; c’est un véritable confort qu’être dans un cottage au bord de la mer, sur une île paradisiaque où il fait tout le temps soleil. J’en oublierais presque les tragédies qui ont eues lieues ici récemment.  
En sortant de la douche, je m’aperçois que Hajime est assis sur le lit, toujours habillé. Il semble être la tête ailleurs. Je m’approche de lui -mince, je ne suis vêtu que d’un simple boxer- et lui demande :  
\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Il sursaute et me regarde, surpris de me voir. Il me croyait sans doute toujours sous la douche.  
\- Je … Rien. T’inquiète pas, j’étais juste dans la lune, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.  
Je me demande si c’est la question, ou la tenue dans laquelle je suis qui le gêne; peut-être un peu des deux. Je décide de ne pas insister -pour l’instant- et grimpe sur le lit.  
\- Tu prends quel côté ? Contre le mur, ou à l’opposé ?  
Hajime me regarde et déclare avec un léger sourire :  
\- A toi de choisir, tu es mon hôte après tout.  
\- Alors je vais me mettre contre le mur, ça te va ?  
\- Parfait !  
Je m’installe donc de l’autre côté du lit, rentre sous les couvertures, et me retourne pour voir … Hajime défaisant sa ceinture, face à moi. Tiens, tout d’un coup, je me sens à l’étroit dans ma tenue … Il n’a pas l’air de remarquer que je l’observe, alors j’en profite. Son torse est vraiment bien formé, je suis sûr qu’il recevait des avances dans sa vie d’avant. Il est accueillant, bon, et beau. Je ne vois honnêtement pas comment on peut lui résister.  
\- Heu …  
Je lève mon regard et rencontre ses yeux verts, qui sont, eux, fixés sur moi. Il m’a vu le reluquer, et me dévisage, les mains fixés sur sa braguette, ne sachant comment réagir. Merde. Je déglutis. Aucun de nous ne dis rien, et je finis par me retourner, le visage sans aucun doute écarlate. Je l’entends terminer de se déshabiller, puis il rentre lui aussi sous les couvertures, après avoir éteint les lumières. Il y a effectivement assez de place pour qu’aucun de nous ne touche l’autre. Il semblerait que les créateurs de la simulation aient pensés à tout … La respiration d’Hajime m’apaise, et je sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais ce qui me réveille n’est pas la lueur du jour. C’est la respiration irrégulière et rapide d’Hajime, qui s’est légèrement rapproché de moi durant mon sommeil. Je peux presque sentir ses tremblements. Peut-être qu’il fait un cauchemar. Je me retourne, et je sais tout de suite que j’avais vu juste.   
\- Hajime …  
Il ne se réveille pas. Je recommence, toujours doucement -je n’ai pas envie de le brusquer :  
\- Hajime … Calme-toi …  
Il tremble un peu moins, mais ça ne l’arrête pas. Alors lentement, tendrement, je me rapproche et le prend dans mes bras. Il est déjà tourné vers moi, alors je me contente de passer ma main dans son dos et de l’attirer auprès de moi. Sauf qu’avec ma maladresse habituelle, il arrive au-dessus de moi. Et non seulement il se réveille, mais je peux sentir tout son magnifique corps contre moi. Oui, j’ai bien dit tout. Et je suis sûr qu’il peut sentir mon … excitation. Ses beaux yeux scrutent mon visage, et je sens son odeur corporelle qui est, ma foi, très agréable. Et soudain, alors que j’hésite à me croire en plein rêve, il se met à enfouir son visage dans mon cou et à pleurer. Ses mains crispées s’agrippent à mon corps, sans me faire mal pour autant. Il sanglote, et moi je ne peux m’empêcher de lui répéter que tout ira bien -alors que forcément, non-, que je suis là pour lui, et de le caresser pour le réconforter. Je peux comprendre que toute la tension accumulée lui fasse cet effet. Au bout d’un moment, il finit par se calmer. Il sait que j’ai compris, il a compris que je ne le jugerais pas. Il relève la tête et me fixe longuement, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et de m’embrasser doucement. J’y donne aussi du mien, et quand nous nous séparons, la respiration haletante, une chose est sûre : j’ai bien fait de venir.


End file.
